


Display of Dominance

by wormy_business



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gabe bottoms and we all know it, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), More of this ship to come, Other, fun with pickles, gabriel/beelzebub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormy_business/pseuds/wormy_business
Summary: After learning that Gabriel doesn't eat food, Beelzebub decides to have a little fun with him in his office.((Not sexual but I suppose you could say there are a few euphemisms. I'll be entirely honest though, the idea came to me while I was eating a jar of pickles so))





	Display of Dominance

Gabriel had been going over paperwork most of the day, at least he had been trying to. It was difficult trying to work with your lover frowning at you and making a mess of your office. However, a peace had returned to the small office space when Beelzebub had declared “I’m bored, I’m going out, I’ll be back in a few hours”. As the office shook, it seemed those few hours were up as the Prince of Hell themself rose up through the floor. Gabriel only briefly glanced up to smile as Beelzebub dropped a plastic bag on the floor of the office. The buzzing of flies calmed as the smaller creatures all converged and became one on top of Beelzebub’s head, all while they sat down in one of the smaller chairs in the Archangel’s office.

“Zzztill working, are you?” 

Gabriel didn’t look up, even as he heard the rustling of plastic. “There’s a lot of work to be done, dearest.”

“I told you not to call me that.” They mumbled in a tone more disgusted than their usual one. “It’zz demeaning.” 

Gabriel looked up when he heard something crunch, and raised an eyebrow as he watched Beelzebub stick their hand into a jar, pull some sort of long, green,  _ thing _ out, and stuff it in their mouth. 

“What, are you,  _ doing _ ?” Gabriel asked, unsure of what to make of this display. 

Beelzebub looked at Gabriel, then down to the jar in their hands, then back up to Gabriel. “I’m eating thezze little picklezz I found in a human zztore.” They explained, holding the jar up so Gabriel could see the label. 

“Oh.” Gabriel made a sort of disgruntled face, his nose scrunching up and his brow furrowing. Some of this tension released as he turned his eyes back down to his papers. “I suppose I shouldn’t be so surprised. That you eat food, I mean.” 

Beelzebub leaned forward in their chair, their arms draped over their knees with pickle juice nearly spilling on the office floor. “You’ve never eaten before?” They inquired.

“No, I do not do such things.” Gabriel responded, still not looking up from his work, not that it was getting done anyway. 

A smirk pulled itself across Beelzebub’s face, and in an instant too quick to tell if they had walked or simply materialized next to him, they were directly beside their lover.

“Gabriel.” Beelzebub said in the low, demanding tone that sent a shiver crawling down the angel’s back. “Look at me.”

And he did, ever so obediently, turn his head up to face Beelzebub, who for once had the height advantage.

“Open.” Came the hushed demand as Gabriel realized they had been holding a pickle in their hand the entire time.

“I really don’t-”

“Open, now.” Beelzebub interjected, the fly atop their head emitting a low buzzing that could almost be mistaken as a growl. 

A shaky breath escaped from Gabriel’s nose and he slowly opened his mouth, and shut his eyes. He felt something touch his lips, and the taste of something bitter, and almost sour in a way that was nearly overpowered by the vinegar. Gabriel turned his head away and covered his mouth, whining more so than making any actual complaints.

Beelzebub clicked their tongue against the roof of their mouth and rolled their eyes, and with their free hand reached over to grab Gabriel’s wrist and use it to pull his head back to face them. 

“Don’t be zzuch a baby.” They chided. 

“Beelz, I don’t like it, it’s so-”

“You’ve barely even tried it! Now be a good little angel for me, and open.” Beelzebub’s voice purred as they used their thumb to open Gabriel’s mouth, stick half of the baby dill in, and then snap his jaw shut, breaking it off in his mouth. Gabriel squirmed in his office chair beneath the prince of hell, whining as a hand was clapped over his mouth, giving him no choice but to chew and swallow the piece in his mouth. 

Gabriel’s face was a type of gold that only came about when an angel blushed, and Beelzebub kissed his cheek and purred in his ear, “that’zz my good boy”, making him shudder all over again. The taste however was still in his mouth, and he raised a hand to rest in front of his lips as he coughed, and watched as Beelzebub sauntered back to their seat.

“That wazzn’t zzo bad, now wazz it?” They asked, back to their neutral, plain expression.

“Well lets just say that is not something I want to experience again.” Gabriel said, his head down to avoid any eye contact.

“Aw, a shame.” Beelzebub grinned again, the fly on their head buzzing once more. 

“Well, if you’re quite done, I’d like to get back to my work.” 

“Fine, I guezzz I should go anywayzz, Dagon is sure to have something to bitch at me about.” Beelzebub screwed the jar of pickles shut, and dropped it back into their bag of other stolen grocery items. 

“And, Gabriel?” Beelzebub asked in order to once again regain the angel’s eye contact. “Call me when you’re ready to finish our little game.” And without another word or a chance for Gabriel to respond, they were gone. 


End file.
